


Armor

by Ribby



Category: Eastern Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suits of armor are not always metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of the realization that the only time we see Nikolai vulnerable--in the bathhouse, in the hospital, by the river, he's not wearing any part of his suit. Got me thinking.

Kirill sees, but does not know. Semyon sees, but does not understand.

Nikolai's suits are his armor... the layers of carefully kept, pressed shirt, muted tie, fine wool and cotton against his skin. Stripped of it all, he becomes dangerously vulnerable.

In front of the old men, naked but for his briefs, he'd had to work far too hard to keep his face impassive, to remain in the zone. Every word aimed for a soft spot, and some of them landed--he could not, *would* not flinch.

That is a guard he will never let down, not even with Kirill... for Kirill is more dangerous to him than Semyon ever could be. *That* is why he kept his shirt on when fucking that poor girl for Kirill's pleasure--vulnerability, even one Kirill would not see, would not know, is dangerous.

He sleeps naked, though he does not sleep deeply, for he has too much history here ever to do so--and even then, there is a knife in the half-open drawer at his side.

He meets his own eyes in the mirror, and watches them harden as he tightens the knot on his tie. They will soften again, when the last piece of clothing is removed--but for now, there are no chinks in Nikolai's armor.  



End file.
